Talk:Season 4/@comment-44690701-20191219223807
Chamaleonine: Marinette finds a lost miraculous, the chameleon's, the problem is that she loses him, and guess who finds ... Lila! Planistar: Hawk Moth develops his powers with the spell book and akumatizes the fastest plane in the world! Memoryl: A villain has sprung up in town and his power is to remind you of things you never remembered or lived. (Missing what hasn't lived yet) Futurur: A powerful mega villain, able to decide the future, steals Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous from the future, but Bunnix will have to fight the heroes of the present to defeat him! Troubledoll: An Akumatized appears that is capable of multiplying !, but Multimouse returns to save the day! Sentimonster: Hawk Moth Akumatizes Mayura's Miraculous, so she can create sentimentals that look like Akumatized villains! Justice Musicians: Evil Guitarist, Singer, Troublemaker, Desperate and Silencer Return to Punish Chloe for Her Evil Monster-Bee: Mayura Creates a Queen Bee Sentinel Verity Queen: Marinette's mother is again akumatized in Verity Queen, she will unmask the people who hurt Dupain-Chengs Toyeter: Manon and Chris Akumatized merging into Toyeter a villain who turns people into statues, Ladybug will need to kiss Adrien so he can help her on the mission! Akumok: Akuma and Amok merge multiplying to Akumatize people from other countries! Animusic: Luka is Akumatized again, as her relationship with Marinette decays when she and Adrien approach! Revelator: Alya discovers Ladybug's identity, but Marinette makes a serious live mistake on TV, causing Alya to be akumatized into one of the most powerful villains! Malign Queen: When Ladybug called Maia, the new girl who became Queen Bee, Chloé was in New York, but when she learned that she was replaced she is Akumatized, turning Paris into a Golden Castle with an invincible army. Emilie: Hawk Moth discovers that in the alternative future Chat Noir has been akumatized, and he develops the powers of akumatizing Emilie, and discovers that Adrien is Chat Blanc! or rather ... Chat Noir! Policopter: Roger and his team are Akumatized, and he takes control of a helicopter that can decide the future of heroes! Marichat: Vivica reveals having a crush on Chat Noir, and takes care of a kitten of the same name, but when she saw Marinette and Chat Noir on the roof, she's akumatized! Power Queen: Maia * The New Queen Bee I created * is akumatized, she made a serious mistake with Ladybug, and only Ladybug has to realize that she must trust Chloé who has changed a lot over time. Viperevil: Mayura creates a Viperion-shaped sentimon, which is akumatized with powerful supreme Second Chance power! Encarn-Temps: Ladybug returns in time to prevent, something serious that happened because of Bunnix, Akumatized Master Fu !!! Kwagatama: Marinette discovers that her Kwagatama has a power capable of her using the supreme version of her Miraculous. Farfalla: Ladybug goes into the future and finds out because of an error there is now 2 Butterfly Miraculous, which belongs to Lila and Nathalie, and starts and distrust Gabriel Agreste again! LadyNette: Marinette learns that Adrien has a crush on Ladybug, and decides to reveal herself to him, but barely finds out that Hawk Moth has devised a plan that has made her akumatized! Bridgette: Marinette's cousin arrives in town to help her declare herself to Adrien, and she asks Hawk Moth to akumatize her, having the power to teleport all around, confusing the heroes. Battle against the Miraculous Boxes: Hawk Moth develops his powers again by akumatized the Miraculous Boxes around the world, making them unify, and having an invincible battle against them! Which did you like the most ???